


(S)Another Heartbeat(Dick)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily & Superfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Brotherly love between Bruce and Clark, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But only because they love Reader and Dick, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Conner(Young Justice), Cute, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson is a good dad, Dick Grayson is a large child, Dick Grayson is so in love with Reader, F/M, Family Dinner, HE LOVES HIS WIFE, Hugging, Humor, Kal(90s Superboy), Married Couple, Married Life, Meddling Family, Meddling Kids, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Pregnancy, Snooping Batkids, Snooping family, Superfamily (DCU), Supportive Superfam, Sweet, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving at the Manor, Unplanned Pregnancy, supportive batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Just a sweet writing with Reader who is Superman's daughter. Pregnant with Dick Grayson's baby
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Kudos: 17





	(S)Another Heartbeat(Dick)

I hear a small Heartbeat coming from within me. I sat up in disbelief I look and see, Dick sound asleep. Should I wake him up? No he doesn't get enough sleep as it is. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. I can tell by the way he breaths if he's asleep or if his eye's are shut wall still awake. We've been married for a year now. I softly smile as my tears fell. I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a mom. I kiss his cheek. Dick's going to be the best dad. Oh, shit I hope he's happy about this. What if he isn't? I lay back down. I'll figure out a way to tell him tomorrow. Unless I can't find time or I can't make the word's come out. The next day we went to Wayne Manor, Thanksgiving. After we got married Bruce and my Pa couldn't decide who would do holiday's. So we would celebrate at the Manor, because it's bigger. My parent's would bring the decorations, and party essentials. My grandma, Ma and Alfred would help do the food. It was nice but of course every year Bruce and my Pa having their brotherly relationship, also came with a hilarious competitive relationship. I stood in the kitchen eating twice as what I usually do. My little brother Jonathan, walked in with a crooked eyebrow. 

"I haven't ever seen you eat that, much" 

"oh, please I'm eating a normal amount of food. You're just, letting your dimwitted brain think to much" 

He sticks his tongue out at, me and eats a cookie. I need to pee! I super-speeded to the bathroom and peed. Afterwards we sat in the dining room. Everyone chowing down on food. I took a sip of water to wash my food in my throat down. I put the glass down seeing my Ma. She had a soft smile, she knows! I better tell my husband before one of my brother's or Pa do it for me. I grasp Dick's arm, as he hit the fork to bite a piece of chicken. He stopped and looks at me, with a soft smile 

"yeah?" 

"after we eat I'd like to talk" 

"oh, is it important? The guy's and I were going to--" he stammered seeing my pleading look "you know what, you're more important, my Lovely. Hope it's good news" 

Me too. Afterwards Dick and stood on the balcony. I lean my back against the railing 

"so what's up, babe" 

Before I could answer I see my brother Kal and Jonathan with my bother in laws Jason and Damian peep their head's by the double glass window doors. I super-speeded and open the door though I didn't see them. I shut the door and look at my husband smiling 

"sorry I saw eye's sneaking on us" 

Dick, snorted "your family still doesn't trust me, ah? Plus mine can't help but not peep" 

"more that our family doesn't like to be in the dark. Even if under some circumstances it's something they unknowingly really don't want to know" 

"so, don't keep me waiting I think I knowingly do want to know" 

I chuckled and take a deep breath. Tell him! Just spit it out! 

"I'm pregnant" 

His face unreadable my heart racing, he smiles widely "Aww, Y/N this is amazingly awesome! I can't believe you're pregnant!" he smirked "I should have noticed your breast have gotten bigger" 

I playfully hit him "way to ruin the moment by talking about my breast" 

He laughed and kissed me. Dick and I hug each other rocking side to side. I look at the window seeing our family's. There go's surprising them. With a genuine smile on each face, surprisingly Bruce as well. Months later my husband on patrol. My midnight cravings keeping me from sleep. I walk to our large kitchen. I open the fridge. I hear Dick's heartbeat. His arm's extended upward in attempt to scare me. I clear my throat. 

"how was patrol?" 

"it was great. I seriously thought I was going to get you this time" 

I chuckled. My cravings can wait. Shutting the fridge I turn around 

"you do realize honey just because I'm pregnant does not mean my power's are less enhanced. If anything it's the opposite" 

He awkwardly laughed "please I knew that I was just getting the spider off your hair" 

"sure" I say sarcastic 

He chuckled Dick places his hand on my swollen abdomen. 

"how's our little bun in the oven?" 

"hmm wide awake" I cup his cheek his tired blue eyes remain on my bump "which is the opposite of how you seem to be, honey" 

He yawns "nah I'm wide awa-" he yawns again "-ke" 

Dick, gently laying his head on my shoulder. He rubs his hand up and down my bump. I wrap my arms around my tired husband. Months later my daughter 2 months old. I sat on the rocking chair after nursing D/N. I try to rock her gently until she fell into a deep sleep. Dick, walked in back from patrol. He stepped on her toy that makes a loud squeaking noise. I put my index finger on my lips telling him to be quiet.

"I wasn't trying to be loud" he whispered

I sigh Dick carefully lifted his foot. D/N, opened her eye's. I sigh in defeat, dammit. I raise my eyebrow at him. I've been trying to get her to fall asleep since he had left. 

"Aww come on you didn't clean the room"

"don't make me hurt you" I wasn't serious but my tone said otherwise 

"sorry, babe I'll rock her to sleep. She must, have your super-hearing"

"so this is my fault?" I playfully asked

"I would never blame you for giving our daughter anything"

I softly smile Dick held her he gave her the binky. She gratefully took it. I stood up and Dick sat down. He gently rocked the chair. She laid her, head in the crook of my arm and looks at Dick.

"you gotta go to sleep, baby your makin' your daddy very sleepy, tired and exhausted"

He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. My heart melts. He looks at me with a genuine pleading look. I look at him intrigued, what is going through his mind? 

"I want another baby"


End file.
